twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a member of the Egyptian Coven. He has an extremely special talent which enables him to physically influence the elements fire, water, earth, and wind. Physical Description He is described as a young boyish- looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor, and an oddly cheerful look. Benjamin, like all vampires, sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to his skin in sunlight. Personality He is also described by Bella to be confident and careless at the same time. Edward also tells Bella that Benjamin has a good, clear sense of right and wrong. History Benjamin was created by Amun and is subsequently part of Amun's coven. Amun created Benjamin because he knew Benjamin would be special and he was right. Amun is extremely overprotective of Benjamin, and is terrified of the idea of him joining another coven. Despite this, Benjamin is very independent of his creator and refuses to be used for his ability to control the elements, though he does not show any strong desire to leave Amun. Benjamin also has a mate, named Tia. ''Breaking Dawn'' The Egyptian Coven was called upon by the Cullen family to help them against the Volturi. The Volturi had heard they had created an immortal child and were planning on killing them (and forcing anyone they wanted to join them). Benjamin, after meeting Renesmee, became determined to see that the Cullens survive. Amun was furious at Carlisle, accusing him of trying to steal Benjamin from him. Benjamin was furious at Amun, and threatened to end their partnership if he didn't stop. During the confrontation with the Volturi, Aro tried to use Chelsea's gift (controlling relationships) to force Benjamin and several of the Cullens' allies to join them. But Bella uses her shielding ability to stop Chelsea finding the bindings. Right when it seemed like the confrontation would turn to a battle, the Volturi left when they were presented with proof that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child and that the children like her posed no threat. Vampire abilities As a vampire, Benjamin possesses the basic abilities of a regular vampire, i.e. enhanced senses, superhuman strength and speed, and impenetrable skin. Elemental Manipulation Benjamin's speciality is to physically influence the elements: earth, wind, water, and fire, and his gift is extremely strong. However, Benjamin has not, as of yet, gained full mastery over his powers. Benjamin has been described using his powers on several occasions. His first demonstration was at the Cullens' house while Bella was training; he created geysers from the nearby river and he practiced creating gusts of wind. On another occasion before the confrontation with the Volturi, he moved many boulders into an area accessible to him in case he had to fight. On the last occasion he created a fissure in the ground and a strong gust of wind, in an attempt to defend against Alec's hazy mist. Because they were afraid Aro would try to take Benjamin for himself if he found out about his powers, the Egyptian Coven kept him hidden from the Volturi. Amun had planned to train Benjamin and use him as a weapon, but Benjamin refused to be used. Benjamin, like Alec and his twin sister Jane, was known to be one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Although he is powerful, his powers have no effect on Alec's, as proven when he tries to deflect Alec's mist using wind or creating a hole to suck it in. Although in a situation, he would be more than capable of holding his own against a vampire who relied on a mental gift, such as Bella, Alec and Jane. Benjamin's ability to control the elements intrigued Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, and offered him a place among his guard. Benjamin, however, found no interest in joining the Volturi and declined. Personality Edward immediately liked Benjamin, claiming "He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like his attitude." He is very independent and sticks up for what he believes in. Benjamin is the being to which the Egyptian Coven revolves around, despite the fact that Amun is the actual leader. Etymology From the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand". Appearances *''Breaking Dawn (First Appearance)'' Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Egyptian Coven Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Minor characters Category:Husbands Category:Cullen Witnesses